Chiquita R Jones! The Daughter Of America?
by kakashiluckyblackcat
Summary: Chiquita Rebel Eric founds out about her real birth father. Who is he? Well none other then Alfred F Jones Aka America. How will young Chiquita deal with all the shenanigans the world has to bring. Rivals will be made, love will bloom?
1. Chapter 1 ENTER CHIQUITA!

Authers notes: I DONT OWN HETALIA! I only own Chiquita!

A young girl was deeply a sleep in her bed. It was a Saturday and the young girl was going to sleep in. Yep nothing was going to get this girl up.

"DING DONG PICK IT UP DING DONG PICK IT UP!"

The young Hispanic teen groaned with and trying to find her cell phone in the covers with her hand. Soon she finally found it. Without looking at the phone she pushed the answer button and put the phone near her ear.

"Hello~" the girl murmured on the phone.

"Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey HAHAHAHAHA!"

A loud voice answered her. The girl flinched at the loud voice.

"Don't be so loud Alfred" the girl said sleepy.

"Awww! Chiquita remember call me daddy!" Alfred said loudly. The girl just sighed.

"Why are you calling Alfred" she asked. Chiquita could see the pout on her father's face now.

"Are you still coming to the world meeting right?" Alfred asked not so loudly

"i said twice , I'll say it a third time...yes" Chiquita said as she got out from the bed.

"Cool! Just wanted to triple check. That all. "Alfred said happily

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No...I know where the U.N building is" Chiquita said while she was changing out of her night cloths to her Neon green tube top and black cargo pants with neon blue and green stiches designs on them.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked sounding disappointed. Chiquita heard the tone and felt a little bad.

"Yeah I'll be ok... Maybe at lunch we can hang out at that burger place you like so much" she said try to cheer up him up. Somehow Chiquita could tell her father perked up, because he started to laugh very loud. Which caused Chiquita to pull the phone away from her ear.

"OK THEN!"Alfred said happy again

"I'LL SEE YOU THERE!"

"Ok then see you then" Chiquita said

"Tell Tony I said 'Hi'" Chiquita remembering the little grey alien that lives with Alfred

"HAHAHA! WILL DO! OK BYE SWEETHEART!" He shouted

"Bye" she replied calmly.

Before she hung up she could hear her father yelling on the other line.

"HEY! TONY! CHIQUITA SAID HI!"

Chiquita sighed at her idiot father. She really didn't want to meet his country friends. Yeah she knows. She knows that Mr. Alfred F Jones is America. THE AMERICA! How? Alfred told her himself. Which means: she has 50 adopted brothers and sisters that represent each state. America always bragged how he is a hero. Chiquita rolled her eyes at that. There were no such things as heroes. Just people that do good deed and some do bad deeds. Chiquita feels rather uncomfortable with her birth father and 50 siblings. No she didn't hate them nor do they hate her. In fact all her brothers and sisters love her. It's just it feels that she so out place in the very happy family. She feel like she was a little black sheep of a heard of pure white sheep's. But that not it. No. Chiquita was afraid of to be loved again. So many loved ones had been taken away from her in a horrible and bloody ways. She was afraid to feel the pain again. She was still trapped in her pass. She still goes to a psychiatrist but doesn't make her feel any better. Plus she doesn't trust those cockroaches. She took Martials arts, boxing, kick boxing and other self-defense. And also does Parkour and blade tricks. So can defend herself and take out her frustration on a punching bag or jumping on very high place's. She didn't like sharing her about her past. Her past scared her so bad she became emotionless. She really wants to be loved again but too afraid to lose it the same way. But what happens if her happiness got taking form her the same way.

"NO!" she thought

"Don't think that" she muttered

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock. It read nine in the morning. The meeting starts in thirty minutes.

"Better get going" she said to herself

"Or else Alfred will send the F.B.I"

She put on her Black vest; she put on her neon blue visor over her sky blue eyes, and then put on her black fishnet gloves and her black tennis shoes with neon blue and green design. She walked over to the door. She grabbed her Black skeleton backpack and slugged it over her shoulders.

"Might as well bring some school work" she muttered

Thank you for reading review if you like it! Massage me too! Bye!


	2. Meet the World World Meet Chiquita

Yo this maria! Here to say i dont own Hetalia! ok? ok! On with the story!

Chapter 2

"Where the bloody hell is America?" England shouted waiting for in the conference room.

"That Wanker is late!"

The bushy eye bowed man was not a patient man, when comes to America

"amerique a dit qu'il va ramener sa fille chere petite(America said that he will bring his dear daughter)" France said while sniffing A rose.

"Da that's right America is bringing his daughter" Russia said cheerfully.

England face palmed.  
>"Don't bloody remind me. That bloody idiot won't stop bragging about her in his emails". The English man said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.<p>

"VE~! Germany! America said that his daughter looks like him" Italy said to his German friend.

"Hmm I wonder if she acts like him too" Japan muttered.

Everyone in the conference thought for a moment. A smaller version America but only girly was imagined in everyone's heads.

"Hey what's up! The hero's sidekick is here. The name is (censored)" The imaginary America's daughter yelled and laughing like Alfred. Everyone shivered at the thought.

"O bloody hell" England muttered

"Not another one. I'm not ready for this"

"M-maybe she not that bad." Canada shuttering while hugging his polar bear Kumajiro.

"Who are you" England asked

"I'm Canada"

"Who?" the bear said

"Your owner...Kumamaru the one that feeds you" the Canadian said to the bear.

"Oh"

Soon Canada was forgotten again. England was about to say something, but then the door slammed opened. Causing everyone to jump up. Everyone look towards the door, to see Alfred there.

"Never fear the hero is here, with his faithful sidekick!" America shouted happily and out of breath.

Now that America was here, everyone was waiting a little mini America to burst out next to the idiot. But instead...

"Hero my ass Alfred. And who are you calling a sidekick you idiot" a young girl said from behind Alfred. Soon the girl walked up to Alfred and stood next to him. The countries jaws dropped when they say her. She did in fact look like America. She had shoulder length scruffy golden hair. She had a longer ahoge then Alfred's. Though her neon blue visors you can see her sky blue eyes and light tan skin. The only thing that didn't scream "I'M AMERICA DAUGHTER" is her blank face expression.

"Dudes this is my daughter" America said loudly

"Introduce yourself kiddo!" he said while he ruffled his daughter's hair. The girl sighed and looked at everyone at in the room with an emotionless look.

"Hello my name is Chiquita R. Eric" she simply said. everyone looked at her like she grown two heads.

"THATS AMERICA DAUGHTER!" everyone thought in shocked.

Chiquita saw notice how 39(?) countries were looking at her weirdly. She looked at them with a blank look while her father gave her a disbelief look. Then he snapped.

"NO! NO! NO! Not cool!" he yelled as he waved his arms around.

Americas outburst snapped the all the countries out shockness. Chiquita sighed and looked at her father.

"What are you yelling about now Alfred" she asked her idiot father. Everyone watched the since before them.

"Two things! One call me dad?" America asked/pleaded

"No"

America stopped waving his arms and pouted. Then began waving up and down his arms again.

"And secondly you're now Chiquita R. Jones. Not Eric!" he whined at his daughter.

While she just ignored her father ranting. The other countries watched them and stared to whispering to one another.

"Is that really his daughter?"

"They do look alike"

"Thank the god she not like America"

"Yeah aru"

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" they heard America yelping in pain. Everyone turn their attention to America and Chiquita. Only to see Chiquita harshly pulling Alfred right ear.

"Quit being a baby Alfred" Chiquita said as she began to pulling her father to their sets.

"Chiquita your hands are cold! Ow! Ow! Stop pulling hard. Ouch!" Alfred yelped but Chiquita ignored him.

"She acts more like his mother than his a daughter" everyone thought.

* * *

><p>After that fiasco, the world meeting began. It was now Alfred turn.<p>

"Let's start with tackling the issue of global warning. I know that's a hot topic right now, but i think we can keep it in check if we create a giant hero to protect the planet" America said. He continued to talk about nonsense, while the others didn't pay attention to the idiot. Some were very curious about the young American child. Who was doing something.

Great Britain was really curious on what the Little America (who was sitting next to her) look alike was doing. He tried to glance what she was doing. But he failed. Then he leaned back against his chair to see well. Not knowing that Chiquita was getting at the nosey Briton. Chiquita continued what she was doing while quietly behind one of the legs of the chair that the Briton was leaning on.

"...and that's how the hero will stop global warming" America said as he finished his speech.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Along with a bang sound came after someone (coughEnglandcough) was heard. Everyone turn their attention where Chiquita and England. Who was on the floor.

"Bloody hell that hurts" England whimpered out.

America looked down at England then burst out laughing!

"BHA HA HA! ENGLAND FELL DOWN! KICK ASS!"

While America laughed his ass off, Chiquita stop what she was doing and looked down at England. Who was nursing the big bump on his head. Chiquita lips twitched a little and returned back on what she was doing. Someone cleared their throat. Everyone but Chiquita looked at the person. It was Germany.

"How about ve take an hour break for lunch ja?" he said in a German accent. Half the nations had already left by the time he'd said lunch. Chiquita stood up and stretched. Two hours and thirty minutes of nonsense. What a waste of time.

"Well at least I got some homework done" Chiquita thought

"Hey Alfred ready to go" she asked.

As she was about to turn to look at her father, but was stopped by a single pink rose was preseauted to her by a man with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes.

"Bonjour a pue Chiquita. Mon nom est Francis Bonnefoy mon cher"(Hello little Chiquita. my name is Francis Bonnefoy my dear.)He said. Chiquita took the rose and looked at it then at the French man.

"Merci (thank you)" she thanked the man.

"Ravie de vous rencontrer trop (nice to meet you)"

This caught France by surprise. America's daughter can speak French.

"Vous parlez francais? (you speak French?)" He asked

"Oui (yes)"

France smile widely and glomped the girl

"Vous etes si mignons (you are so cute)" the French man said happily rubbing his cheek a against her cheek.

"Oh hell. A pervert" she thought

"Hey you French pedophile let go of my daughter!" America shouted

"Amerique can I have your daughter" France asked

"HELL NO" America yelled as he yanked France off of Chiquita. Soon both countries started to fight. Chiquita watched from the sidelines, someone taped her on the shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see the Briton with huge eyebrows with spikey blond hair and green eyes.

"Hello Chiquita, my name is Arthur Kirkland also known as Great Britain" the mad said he held out his hand. Chiquita looked at him for a moment then turned around and shook his hand.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Kirkland" she said politely. Arthur got nerves the why that Chiquita looked at him.

"Chiquita sorry if I'm rude but what were you doing during the meeting" England asked

"Oh I was doing Abstract Algebra homework" she said

"%#&! #$" England thought.

"A-Abstract Algebra you say" Arthur shuttered Chiquita looked at him blankly then nodded.

"Yes" she said

Arthur started sweated and asked.

"And what grade are you in love"

Chiquita think a little and tilted her head a little.

"I'm supposed to be a freshman this year but I skipped some grades so I'm a senior now" she said

Arthur smiled nervously and chuckled.

"America's daughter is intelligent." he thought Chiquita just looked at him oddly. Then soon Chiquita felt a chill and something large behind her. She turns to look who it was. There was the tallest man Chiquita have ever seen. He had an innocent look but looks can be deceiving.

"привет мало Америки ребенка (hello little America's child)"he greeted Chiquita in Russian, with a childlike smile. Chiquita blink at him.

"Здравствуйте господин (Hello mister)" Chiquita back in Russian

This shocked the Russia a bit but smiled widely.

"You speak Russian" he asked

"Yes I do" she said

Then Russia giggled madly, which cause the young teen to tool at him oddly.

"Will you become one with Russia" he asked, before Chiquita answered the lager man. Her father butted in.

"Hey commie-bastard get away from her!" Alfred yelled at the Russian.

Alfred shield Chiquita from Russia

"But Alfred Russia isn't a communist any-"

"Commie-bastrad!" Alfred yelled out. Out nowhere Russia held a water faucet and cold and dark aura filled the atmetshpear.

"KOL KOL KOL KOL..."

"YOU DONT SCAR ME! I'M THE HERO!" Alfred shouted

Soon they began to fight. Chiquita shoulders twitched with announce as she watched the battle.

"This got to stop" she thought as she stuffed her Abstracts Algebra notebook in her backpack and slugged over her shoulder. She walked over to the American-Russian battle. She walked up to Alfred who held two guns and pointed at Russia. Where the hell did Alfred get those guns? She will never know.

"Come and get it you commie-bast-Ow! Ow! Ow!" Alfred yowled in pain as Chiquita pulled his ear again.

"Come on Alfred, you can play 'The Russian whooping the Americans ass' later"

That comment made Russia giggled madly.

"But he started it- Ow!" Alfred yelped again when pulled on his ear,

"Stop being immature Alfred" Chiquita said as she dragged her father out to the door. Some of the countries watched and lisuned.

"OW! OW! OW! Chiquita that hurts Ow!" Alfred howled

"Yeah. Yeah…" Chiquita said in the distant

* * *

><p>Later<p>

"Can you believe that's America's daughter?" England said

"Oui" France said while sniffing a rose.

"Aiyah. America's offspring seem to be…uh…aru" china tried to think of the right word id described Chiquita.

"Apathetic?" japan asked

"Ah yes apathetic. Thank you Japan aru"

"She seem mature for her age" Japan said then he asked

"Is it normal for children to be that way in America?"

"I don't think so aru." China said to his little brother.

"I think the Little America might have a little secret~" Franc suggested

"Well at least she not a bloody idiot" England muttered taking a sip of his tea.

"I like the Little America. She is cute da?" Russia said childishly

"Like a kitten" Russia giggled madly.

The four countries stepped away from the crazy Russian.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"Alfred if you keep eating like that you will choke on those burgers" Chiquita said bluntly while studying her German notes and eating her chicken nuggets. Alfred, who sat a cross from her, was stuffing himself with hamburgers.

"Um mut wnina mufk" He tried to talk with a mouth full of burgers

"Don't talk with your mouth full Alfred" she said

Alfred chewed and swallowed his food.

"I'm not going to choke! Hero's don't choke!" he said happily eating another burger. Chiquita glance at her father then looked back at her notes.

"Don't jinx yourself Alfred" she comments as she took a sip of her strawberry soda.

"Why can't you all me da-ACK!" Alfred was about to say dad but started to choke on his burger. Chiquita acted fast. She got up from her set, and quickly went behind her choking father and hit his back while he was choking.

"Hero's don't choke huh" she said as she hitting his back.

"That was an embarrassing lunch I'd ever had" Chiquita mumbled to herself. She was weakling towards the meeting room. But she got lost. Alfred ran into the Russia and picked a fight with him. Chiquita just simply strided away from them.

"Damn it where is the meeting room" Chiquita muttered as she looked around. Then something caught her eye. Strolling towards her was a baby polar bear. Once the baby bear was close enough, it sat right in front of her and looked up at her with a cute look. It was no secret that Chiquita loves animals and a sucker for cute things. Chiquita blushed slightly when the polar bear raised its paws; tell her to pick it up. She knelt down, gently picked up the cub and stood up.

"Hello Mr. Polar Bear. Where did you come from" Chiquita asked it while it was sniffing her. She didn't expect and answer from it but it did.

"Kumajiro" It said

Chiquita shoulders twitched in shocked. She didn't that one coming.

"Kumajiro huh? Is that what your owner named you?" she asked

"Who?"

"Your owner "

"Oh" it just said

"Kumaroo! Kumaroo! Where are you?" a timid voice called out. Chiquita and Kumajiro glanced ahead of them. There searching for something was a man. At first Chiquita thought it was her father. But once she got a good at the man it wasn't. The man had longer blond hair with a long curly of hair stood out. The man's eyes weren't blue like her father but a violet color. His aura did not scream 'look at me I'm a hero' like her fathers. But he had a calm and timid aura. When the mysterious man looked her way, his eyes brighten with relief and happiness. Both Chiquita and Kumajiro tilted their head. The man rushed toward them and stopped in front of them

"Kumaungo there you are" the man said softly.

Both girl and the bear looked at him oddly.

"Who are you?" both asked

"Im Canada" the man yelled in a soft voice.

"Canada?" Chiquita thought

"Who" the bear asked again

"One that's feeds you" Canada answered the bear

"oh" all the bear said

"Is he yours" Chiquita asked the man

"Oh! Yes he is" Canada said

Chiquita handed Kumajiro to the Canadian

"Thank you for finding him" he said with a blush

"It's no problem" she said. The she asked the Canadian something

"Can I asked you something"

"Ah s-sure" he shuttered

"Why do you look like Alfred?"

"Ah well you see America is somewhat my twin brother." Canada said

Well that made sense on why Canada looked like her father. Now the only question she has is why didn't Alfred mention he had a brother? Oh well…

"So that makes you my Uncle huh?"

Canada thought form for a moment. That's was right. Since Chiquita is America daughter then that makes her his niece.

"Ah I guess I am" Canadian said shyly and somewhat happy

Chiquita corner lip twitched slightly; try not to smile.

* * *

><p>While both Chiquita and Canada where on their way to the meeting room. America was freaking out. He couldn't find Chiquita anywhere. Once he was done teaching the Russia a lesson (well England brock up the fight) America noticed that his daughter was M.I.A! Before he could search for her, England dragged him to the meeting room.<p>

"Wait! I have to find Chiquita" Alfred shouted while struggling out of England grip.

"What if she kidnapped by someone!"

"Bloody idiot" Arthur grunted out

"I think your daughter will be fine"

"What- what if she needs me" Alfred cried out trying get out the door.

"She is fine America "Arthur tried to America into his set.

"America shut up and sit down!" Germany yelled, having enough of America childishs behave.

"The meeting has begun!"

"But-but-but Chiquita" America sobbed out

"Will be fine" Germany finished America was about to say

"Germany is right aru." China spoke up

"Chiquita seems to be intelligent enough to take care of herself aru…"

America thought for a moment at what china said.

"I- I guess you guys are right" America said calming don't. England let go of him then sat down next to him. Germany was about to say something but was cut off France. He decided to make thing worse.

"I wouldn't be to surprise that some kidnaped little Chiquita. She is very cute. Maybe she is in someone arms right now." He said

"…."

"….."

"…"

"…"

OH MY GOD! CHIQUITA! NO!" America yelled in horror

"You Bloody Frog! You made to worse!" England yelled at the French man

"America-san please don't listen to France" Japan said

"That right aru" China said putting his two cents in.

"I'm sure Chiquita is just-"But china was interrupted by France

"Perhaps she have fun right now ohonhonhon" France hon'ed. But then he was hit with china wok"

"AIYA! Stop that! You're making it worst aru!" China yelled at the Frenchmen.

Alfred face grew pale at what France said, then bolted to the door.

"Don't worry Chiquita I'll save you!" he yelled. Just before he could get tough the door both England and France tackled him down.

"NOOOOOO! LET ME GO!" America yelled trying to get out from under France and England.

"honhonhonhon what is the fun in that" France said

"BELT IT YOU BLOODY FROG!" England said grinded his teeth trying to hold Alfred.

"Let me go. Let me go Chiquita needs me~!"

"Alfred?"

All three nations looked up to see Chiquita and Canada standing in the doorway with a questionable looks on their faces. Then America face lit up when he saw his daughter, which slowly led to embarrassment as he realized in what kind position he was in. England was on top of him, hands on the Americans shoulders in attempt to keep him down. On top of both of them was France whose hand were on Alfred's and his hips were pressing against England's, which pressed against Alfred's which were raised from him trying to escape.

This so did not look heroic.

"Excuse us. I didn't realize we were interrupting something" Chiquita guided the mortified Canadian back out the room, shutting the door

"Wait! It's not what it looks like" Alfred called after them.

* * *

><p>"All right then since ve're all here, ve can get started" Germany said<p>

After the embarrassing scene with America, France and England, china manage to cotes Chiquita back in the room with Canada (who no one can see) She took her seat next to her father, then suggested Canada to sit next to her. Which made Canada very happy! (He felt like crying)

"Now does anyone have anything imported that concerns the world" Germany asked everyone.

There was an uneasy silent in the room. Which is not normal in the confrunts meeting. The only sound that was made was Chiquita scribbling notes in her German notebook.

"…"

"…."

"….."

"BLOODY HELL! I can't take it anymore!" someone snapped

Everyone jumped at the outburst. But Chiquita just continued scribbling in her notebook. England who snapped, turns his attention on the young teenager.

"How in bloody hell can you be America bloody daughter!"

Chiquita didn't spear a glance at the bushy browed man.

"It's simple really. Alfred…"

"Call me dad!" Alfred interrupted

"Alfred met my mom, had me, end of story" she said while looking at her notes.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Chiquita pinched the brig of her nose. She felt a headache coming on.

"Let put this in a way you can understand, when a man and a woman love very very much they…"

"I don't need sex lesson" England yelled who had red face. The other counties snickered at the English man embarrassment.

"You asked" Chiquita said while trying to find what kleines Mädchen (little girl) means.

"Why you…you're…I mean…GAH!"

"What England means is why you don't act like your father aru" China said.

"Oh"

Chiquita looking up from her notes, she stared at England.

"Then why didn't you say so" she asked England like if he was an idiot.

"When a…"

"Once again I didn't need a bloody sex lesson" England said sarcastically. Thinking he was wrong that Chiquita isn't intelligent. No later after he that, a hard covered dictionary was thrown at him, hitting him square in the face and causing England to fell back hard on the floor. When he recovered the blow, he stood up and about to yell at Chiquita. But he froze when he felt a very dark Killer Intent. Chiquita may have a blank expression and her eyes were covered by her visors, but England could tell the Killer Intent was coming from her. The KI filled the room filled the room, causing everyone (and Russia) shiver in fear. Everyone but America (clueless as can be) didn't know what was going on.

"Please yelling and interrupting, it's really irritating" Chiquita said coolly.

England nervously nodded and said.

"S-sorry"

As soon as England said sorry the atmosphere lighten up.

"As I was saying sometimes when boy that looks like his mother, he will most likely act like his father. If the girl that looks like the father, she will end up acting like the mother."

Everyone looked at her in awed when she was done explaining while looking at her notes. Soon the meeting was forgotten and the counties started to ask question one by one. Then Germany asked a very interesting question.

"Vou seem to know everything… Do you have any weaknesses?" he asked

Chiquita looked up from her notes and tilted her head.

"Yes I do" she answered

Now everyone is very curious (even Alfred) and waited for Chiquita to answered.

"My weaknesses are Tongue Twisters"

"…..Tongue…Twisters?" everyone thought.

"Tongue Twisters…really aru?" china asked

"Yes listen…..Ruggy Rumper Baby Rumper… Rubber Baby Ruggy Bumber… Rubber Baby Buggy Bumper"

Once Chiquita was done with her tongue twister, everyone was blushing. Even she had a blank expressipn look it still looked very cute!

"Aiyha that to damn cute!" china yelled with a blush. Then everyone started talking about how cute she did the tongue twister.

"….this meeting is too weird….." Chiquita though, as her shoulders and ahoge twitched.

Chiquita didn't know this was only the beginning of it. Soon Chiquita Rebel Eric/Jones will have a adventure of a life time.


End file.
